


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Shadow_Arashi



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Complete, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Arashi/pseuds/Shadow_Arashi
Summary: AU story in which Jonathan wasn't fired from Gotham university and was later appointed as Jervis's doctor. Overall rating is NC-17. Contain slash, lemon, boy-love, minor angst and romance.Summary: "So this... Mad Hatter character is going to be my new patient?" Jonathan said as he flipped through the file in his hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slash, lemon for later chapters, AU like wow. This is the introduction to my AU in which Jonathan wasn't fired from Gotham university. Instead he continued teaching for a few years before he left, by choice this time, to become a psychiatrist at Arkham. There he was appointed as Jervis's doctor who promptly did to him what Joker did to Harley. Basically, Jonathan did made some progress with Jervis but, unfortunately for him, the Hatter turned his obsession on him instead of Alice and began to court him. Obviously Jonathan gave in, and here we are. This is also a Scarecrow Year One fanfic, as it is my favorite version of Jonathan and one I'm very familiar with. Moreover, he is actually pretty cute in it :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

"So this... Mad Hatter character is going to be my new patient?" Jonathan said as he flipped through the file in his hands.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that Jonathan." Joan sighed, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"What are you sorry for? It is after all our job to help heal the criminally insane. There is nothing out of the ordinary about me getting another patient." He frowned slightly as the comment draw his attention away from the file.

Joan shook her head.

"In others circumstances I would agree. But this is a rogue we are talking about here." She insisted.

Jonathan turned his head toward her in question. The way he did it made him look a little bird like, something that Joan found quite endearing even though she would die before admitting it.

"I tried to tell Dr. Arkham that you were already handling more than your fair share of patients since Dr. Quinzel... sudden departure but he insisted that you took this new one. He seems to think that since you are already treating Mr. Nygma you can handle another rogue." She explained.

Jonathan had to bit back a snort at the unspoken words she was politely neglecting to mention. It was just like the administration of Arkham to do something like that, but he really shouldn't be surprised by now. 

Ever since he had proven himself able to handle and even keep the upper hand with the Riddler his colleagues, who he knew didn't think very highly of him, had been all over themselves trying to find the 'secret' of his success. 

Rogues were notoriously impossible to treat and did everything they could to make their doctors' lives hell, everybody in Arkham knew that. But Crane had shown no signs of stress or agitation at being so regularly in close contact with the infamous Edward Nygma, something that mystified and made more than a few doctors - such as the charming Dr. Young - green around the edges.

"I thank you for your concern but I assure you that it is not necessary." He said politely, though the steely tone of his voice clearly told Joan the topic was no longer up for discussion. 

Turning his attention back to his newest patient, Jonathan glanced back down at the photo stapled on top of the file marked JERVIS TETCH. 

A blond man was smiling back at him, showing an impressive set of white, perfectly straight teeth. Even through the paper print the blond's blue eyes were bright and clear, not at all cold and empty like Jonathan had heard from the guards and medical staff. Overall Jervis gave the impression of a gentle and educated man, if a little childish. Just below the photo Jonathan could see Joan's name listed as Tetch's current psychiatrist.

The file stated that he wasn't an aggressive patient, which pleased Jonathan as it would definitely help make his job easier. Scribbled down on the bottom of the page he found Joan's diagnosis. According to her Jervis Tetch - or the Mad Hatter as he called himself - was suffering from disillusion and was most likely schizophrenic. 

Jonathan finally put the file down onto his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose. At least he could trust Leland's professional diagnosis. If it had been one of the others, like Young, he may have had to start from scratch. Some days he really wondered how some of his colleagues ever got their degrees. 

"So when do I start?" He asked Leland.

"Dr. Arkham said as quickly as possible so... I guess that means now. I'm supposed to have a session with Tetch in 10 minutes, you can come with me and I'll introduce you to Jervis. Hopefully it will make the transition smoother."

Jonathan nodded, his eyes trailing back toward the photo of Jervis Tetch. It would be the second rogue under his charge and he would be lying if he pretended that the thought didn't please him. He wouldn't have left his job as a teacher to become a psychiatrist otherwise. 

As it was he found that he was actually looking forward to treating his new patient. One thing he had learned from dealing with the Riddler was that the rogues were never boring. If nothing else the dirty, jealous looks he was sure to get from the rest of the staff would be more than enough to justify the extra work.

"Very well then. Let's get to it." He said, closing the file and slipping it in his briefcase.

He followed Leland as they left his office and made their way to the second floor of the asylum, where Leland's own office was located. Two guards were already waiting for them when they arrived, indicating that Tetch was already inside the room.

With a quick thanks Joan opened the door and stepped inside, Jonathan behind her.

"Hello Jervis." She said warmly.

"Oh hello doctor Leland! Happy unbirthday to you!" Jervis Tetch answered just as warmly, a bright smile on his face.

The rogue was sitting in a chair, his hands loosely resting on his lap. Being one of the more docile inmates he did not have restrains. Jonathan couldn't help but notice that the photo did not do justice to the blond man's eyes. He could have swear they were literally sparkling as he glanced at Leland then at Jonathan, his expression shifting into one of wonder.

"Thank you Jervis. I'm sorry I'm late today but I have good news for you." Leland gave a little smile to her soon to be ex-patient. She was clearly glad to see he was in a good mood and apparently relaxed.

Tetch blinked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh what it is? Are we having a tea party?" He said, looking confused for a second before he smiled again, obviously enjoying the idea.

Jonathan distractedly thought it was quite endearing but it was quickly forgotten as Leland spoke again.

"Not quite Jervis. You are going to get a new doctor." Leland motioned toward Jonathan. "This is Dr. Crane. He is going to be your psychiatrist from now on."

Jonathan smiled at Jervis while Leland sat down behind her desk..

"Hello Mr. Tetch." He said as he began to discreetly observe his patient. 

Unlike Leland he never tried to encourage close bounds with his patients, at least no more than necessary, and it was his belief that patients should be called by their last name to keep things as professional as possible.

"As Leland said I am to be your new psychiatrist. I know this is rather sudden but we are hoping that this change will be beneficial for you. Before we start, do you have any concerns or questions?"

Tetch remained silent for a moment, looking back and forth between Crane and Leland before he shook his head slowly.

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat." The blond finally answered, his eyes fixed on Crane. 

Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"Alice in Wonderland? That was from..." He paused, thinking quickly. "chapter VI if my memory is correct. Forgive me, I do believe I have fallen behind on my classics. I guess that means you don't have any questions then." 

But Tetch wasn't listening to him anymore. The smaller man's whole face had lit up when Jonathan had recognized the quote and he was now staring at Jonathan in pure joy.

Jonathan allowed himself a small smile. At least Tetch wouldn't be unpleasant to treat with such infectious happiness.

 

Forgotten behind her desk Joan stared with a frown on her face as Jonathan continued his session. 

Crane seemed to have warm up very easily to Tetch, something she couldn't remember him ever doing before. He was usually much more distant. But it was Jervis' reaction to Jonathan that worried her a little. 

She had never saw him so interested in anyone before since he was brought to Arkham. On a good day it would take her quite a while to pull him out of his imaginary world, but here Jonathan appeared to have... grounded him, for lack of a better term. Jervis was certainly looking more alert and aware of his surroundings than he had been in a while. In fact, the only time he had shown a similar level of awareness of the real world was during their discussion about Alice Pleasant.

Joan glanced at Jervis and Jonathan, wondering why she suddenly felt uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan was starting to think that the only thing wrong with the smaller man was his obsession with Alice.

Jonathan sat down before his desk with a little smile, feeling uncharacteristically giddy. He had been in a ridiculously good mood lately but he couldn't really bring himself to care. Absentmindedly he opened his briefcase and started to organize his files for the day, only coming to an abrupt stop when he spotted the reason for his recent good mood.

On a glossy printed paper the smiling visage of Jervis Tetch was staring back at him. Jervis was truly his best patient, he thought with a hint of pride. Despite being classified as a rogue he was truly harmless and easy to deal with and, once one became used to his habit of quoting Lewis Caroll, quite charming. 

Unlike many of the inmates Jervis had never tried to hurt him and had always been a model patient. Jonathan really didn't know why Dr. Blakloch insisted that he was homicidal. Of course he wouldn't argue that the blond wasn't delusional - he was in Arkham for a reason after all - but he had never shown any signs of violence. He was starting to think that the only thing wrong with the smaller man was his obsession with Alice.

What the blond was, Jonathan was starting to learn, was a very affectionate person. 

Jervis easily touched people and became physical, often unknowingly breaking the personal space of people without meaning to. He had also convinced himself somehow that he had a crush on his doctor. Jonathan only needed to glance at the flowers currently sitting on his desk to be reminded of that little fact. It was rather sweet actually. He didn't know how Jervis was able to leave his cell or how he managed to sneak flowers into Arkham but at least there were worse things the rogue could have done.

Jonathan was aware that he probably should have reported it when he first realized that Jervis was breaking into his office to leave all kinds of gifts, but the blond never hurt anyone and it just hadn't seemed worth the hassle at the time. The Joker left his own cell on a regular basis - usually to visit Harley - and the staff had long learned to ignore those particular escapades. In comparison, leaving flowers in his office didn't seem like such a crime to him. 

Letting out a little sigh he took a flower and began twirling it in his fingers, his work forgotten. 

Transference wasn't unusual, and with an obsessive personality like Jervis it was almost expected, at least that was what he told himself. Never mind that he was actually enjoying himself and their conversations. He had come to look forward to their sessions as seeing Jervis was quickly becoming the highlight of his days while in Arkham. The small blond always knew how to make him laugh or smile, something that was pretty difficult for him even on a good day.

Jonathan shook his head at the thought. He needed to get out more if he was starting to see sessions with his patients as anything more than work. Maybe it was time he became a little firmer in his chiding of Jervis. He really liked him, he really did, but he didn't want to lead him on when he knew they could never have a relationship together.

Putting the flower back inside the vase Jonathan turned his attention back to his files. He opened the first one on his list - which just happened to be Jervis - when suddenly he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eyes. 

Blinking, he looked down only to see that a folded piece of paper had fallen from Jervis' file. Jonathan frowned. He never left floating papers in his files, as it minimize the risk of losing them.

His first immediate thought was that it was something from Jervis. His throat suddenly dry Jonathan slowly unfolded the paper, and quickly gasped in shock.

It was a picture of himself.

Jonathan stared in awe. 

The drawing was a representation of himself sitting down at a table and drinking a cup of tea, his visage facing whoever was looking at the picture. From what he could see he was dressed in clothes that seemed to come straight from the 19th century but, somehow, it fitted the him of the picture perfectly. The drawing was exquisite in its details and Jonathan could only gape at the peaceful expression his alter-ego had. He looked happy and almost.... attractive.

Glancing down at the bottom of the picture Jonathan found initials J.T in elegant cursive, just as he had expected.

Jonathan burst into pearls of joyous laughter, his previous resolution already forgotten.

A little voice in the back of his mind whispered that he was letting the Hatter lead him astray but he promptly ignored it.

Just because he was enjoying the attention Jervis gave him did not mean he was going to fall in love with his patient or, God help him, break him out of Arkham.

After all he wasn't Mrs Quinzel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan didn't care anymore if he was breaking the asylum's rules or if he was slowly falling down the rabbit hole himself, he loved Jervis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex scene in this chapter. Enjoy. ^_~

Jonathan bit back a moan as he sunk his teeth in the tender flesh of his lips. He desperately tried to keep quiet as another hard thrust almost made him collapse face first onto his desk, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. 

It was so hard to remain silent though when all he wanted to do was scream and beg his lover for _more, harder, deeper and **oh yes right there**_!. But he knew they couldn't afford to be caught. It would be the end for them. They would be separated, he would be stripped of his license - for the doctors would never _understand_ \- and he would never see him again. All because it was _unethical_. He was truly beginning to despise the word.

The thought was chilling enough however that he was able to contain his screams when his lover suddenly changed his angle and plunged deeper inside his body, making him see stars. Jonathan whimpered and, letting his body rule his brain for once, raised his ass higher for his beloved. 

He rocked his hips back into the powerful thrusts, his mind solely focused on the intense pleasure running through him. Two more breathtaking thrusts were all it take before he tensed, and then he was coming. His eyes flew wide opened and he threw his head back in pure bliss, his whole body tightening in ecstasy around the pulsing member inside him and causing his lover to groan loudly.

Jonathan almost collapsed onto his desk but he managed to catch himself at the last moment, narrowly avoiding smashing his face in his patients' files. His love wasn't finished yet but he could tell from his pants and hurried pace that it wouldn't take too long.

Surely enough his partner suddenly froze, his hands tightening on his thin hips hard enough to bruise for a few seconds. The now familiar warmth filled Jonathan and he let out a little moan of pleasure at the sensation, a sensation he had quickly grew addicted to. 

His moan was soon echoed by his lover, who was also still trying to catch his breath behind him. His smaller lover had dropped his head down and his damp forehead was nestled in between Jonathan's neck and his shoulder where he was kissing his bare skin reverently. 

They stayed locked together for a few more minutes, merely enjoying each others presence. Then the warmth of his lover disappeared as the smaller man peeled himself from his back and Jonathan let out a little gasp as the now softened length slipped out of him. 

A pair of arms were wrapped around his waist and familiar blue eyes stared down at him with love and happiness.

"Well, are you feeling less stressed my dear~~?" The man sing-songed. 

His voice and eyes were both clear and focused at the moment, showing that he was currently grounded in reality and not lost somewhere in Wonderland.

Jonathan couldn't help it. He laughed and promptly kissed the blond full on the mouth.

"Yes Jervis, I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you." He said, and the softness in his eyes would have shocked his fellow doctors had they been able to see him.

"Good, I would hate for my favorite doctor to be unhappy. _It jUst WOulDn't dO!_ " The blond declared candidly.

Jervis then proceeded to hum under his breath, content to cuddle his doctor for now and keeping a possessive hold on the redhead's thin waist.

Jonathan smiled, gently running his fingers through the soft blond locks. He glanced at the clock sitting on top of his desk and he winced, an unhappy frown twisting his features. He only had 15 minutes left before his next patient. Jonathan sighed. He would rather stay all day with Jervis. His little lover was so charming and he always knew how to brighten his days.

Deep inside he knew that his relationship with his patient - and a _rogue_ at that - was a disaster waiting to happen. He already had that argument with himself several times before and yet... 

Despite knowing he was breaking several rules and risking his job - and probably taking advantage of a mental patient on top of it - he still couldn't bring himself to call things off with Jervis. It was like nothing else mattered when he was with him and everything else - his ethics, his morals and his career - just became irrelevant and worthless compared to the cheer joy and pleasure Jervis brought him.

Looking down at the blond man who was now half asleep on top of him, Jonathan instantly felt his doubts and fears melt away.

The rest of the world could go to hell for all he cared. They didn't know anything about him or Jervis and they didn't need to. Jonathan didn't care anymore if he was breaking the asylum's rules or if he was slowly falling down the rabbit hole himself, he _loved_ Jervis. He _needed_ Jervis and he knew Jervis needed him too and he was fine with that.

Because nothing else mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis never noticed he had somehow cast a veil over his own eyes until Dr. Crane ripped it apart.

It had been two hours since that horrible, jabberwocky of a woman had left him alone in his cell and Jervis was still seething. Oh how he _hated_ Dr. Young. 

Jervis liked to think of himself as a forgiving person. And usually he was, but that damn jubjub bird had ruined _everything_. She even had the nerve to gloat about it to his face! How dare she mock him and his Alice! How dare she barge into their life, spouting nonsense about ethics and trying to separate them! The way she had sneered as she instructed the guards to take away his dear one still made his blood boil in fury. 

Such unfair and dreadful treatment just because they loved each others... And the way she had done it... He could still not get over how the cursed woman had spied on them, interrupting them right when they were sharing a rare, intimate moment. It was truly despicable and worthy of the Red Queen herself. 

But they would pay, oh they would all pay for that! No one gets between him and his beloved without suffering the consequences. 

But that was not for today. With a frustrated sigh Jervis sunk down onto his bed. He frowned, staring absently the wall of his cell. His skin was beginning to itch against the coarse fabric of the straight-jacket but he ignored it, allowing himself to retreat deep into his mind as he began planning his escape. He needed to get out and save Alice. 

Alice, his dear one. The Holder of his heart. His precious Jonathan.

Jervis felt his frown melt into a wide smile as he pictured his lover. Smart, cunning, delicate looking Jonathan. Jonathan with his bright blue eyes and messy red hair and so enamored with books. Just like himself. 

He could still remember the day he met his new doctor for the first time. He had been expecting another of those pompous fools who thought they could solve his problems with pills and lies and got a surprisingly quiet but intense young man with wits to match his own instead.

The tall redhead had immediately and effortlessly caught his attention. It was as if something about this doctor was calling out to him, a sort of confused feeling that deep down they were two birds of a feather. It was enough to make him curious and before he knew it Jervis had become fascinated with doctor Crane.

The good doctor was sharp and intelligent and oh so refreshing. His mind was truly brilliant and, unlike the others, it quickly became clear to Jervis that he wasn't here to make a name for himself through the inmates. He was different from his colleagues, innovative in his methods and there was something about him, a sort of aura that set him apart from the rest of the medical staff in Arkham. 

For the first time in his life, someone was paying attention to his words rather than plainly dismissing him as a lunatic. Jonathan had actually respected and understood his point of view, listening to him and refusing to mock him for his love or all things Lewis Caroll like so many others before him. For once Jervis started looking forward to his sessions.

As the weeks passed by the content of their sessions gradually grew more personal, gravitation back and forth between Alice, Jervis's Wonderland and other things such as their opinions on literature. Then something _amazing_ happened. 

Jonathan opened his eyes to the _truth_. 

Jervis never noticed he had somehow cast a veil over his own eyes until Dr. Crane ripped it apart. It had been a slow process and he had been appalled by his own blindness afterward. He really _had_ been a fool, thinking that Mrs. Pleasant really was _his_ Alice. Alice was just an ideal, a term for him to call his soul mate, his dear one. 

That was the turning point for him. Slowly but surely Jervis' obsession began to shift under Jonathan's patient care. Soon it was no longer Alice Pleasant that occupied Jervis's thoughts, but a skinny redhead with the most amazing mind he had ever seen. And then it clicked.

The pale introverted doctor was _his_ Alice. He just had to make Jonathan see it too. Jervis quickly struck a deal with the dormouse and was able to get Dr. Crane's file with Eddie's help. He read the precious file with a fervor usually saved for his copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ or _Through The Looking Glass_ and soon he had all the elements to start his courtship.

He began with stimulating intellectual conversation. His Jonathan loved challenges and the poor dear had to be dreadfully bored with the rest of staff and inmates. It wasn't too hard for Jervis - he was an educated man after all - and anyway it was clear that his Jonathan was more attuned to him than the false Alice ever was. 

Then he stepped up the game. Mindful of what he had learned from his mistakes with Mrs Pleasant he started by leaving small, innocent gifts in Jonathan's office for his beloved to find. It took time and planning, but he was nothing if not patient. It quickly became their private little game and while Jonathan was ever discreet, gently chiding him for flirting with his doctor, Jervis knew that they both took great pleasure in it. 

Encouraged by the response he was getting Jervis progressively grew bolder. Until one night, when he sneaked into Jonathan's office to drop a rare and expensive psychology book that he knew his beloved had been coveting but unable to buy with his doctor salary. Jonathan had looked at him with wide eyes glowing with such joy and happiness then - the poor dear was so unused to be desired and courted, such a shame! - that he decided the debt he owned Joker for his advice was most definitely worth it.

Things progressed quickly after that and it didn't take long for their mutual desire for each to overwhelm them, washing over them just as unrestrained as the Cheshire Cat escaping from the Red Queen. Oh how wonderful it had been to finally be loved and accepted. Jonathan's body had felt oh so right nestled into his arms, just like he had imagined, and their passionate joining had been ever better. 

Memories of a flushed Jonathan sprawled on top of his own desk, his legs spread wide to accommodate Jervis as he desperately clung to him, brought a blush to his face. Jervis bit back a little moan, shifting slightly on his bed as he felt his pants tightened. His pale lover had certainly not been shy once he had dropped his inhibitions.

Everything had been going so well. He finally had _his_ Alice, until that jabberwocky came and separated them. He didn't know what had tipped the wicked witch off but he would take his revenge in full. Oh yes he would!

Jervis shook his head briskly, slowly coming out of his daze. Well there was nothing to be done about it he guessed, at least not as long as he was locked in there. Since he had wasted enough time in Wonderland Jervis quickly decided to get to work. His nimble fingers began the process of unfastening the buckles of his straight-jacket, showing an efficiency that only a true rogue could hope to master. In a matter of minutes he was free.

He was about to check his cell for any tool that he could use in his escape when the soft sound of footsteps distracted him. Jervis froze. Were the guards already back? No, it couldn't be. He had just been confined in solitary for a whole month for ' _corrupting his doctor_ '.

Jervis strained his ears as he frantically put the straight-jacket back on, hiding the unfastened buckles and leather straps as best he as he could in case a guard decided to check on him. The footsteps were careful, cautious even, and much too light to be an orderly he suddenly realized.

The footsteps were coming toward him now and he listened with a baited breath. After another minute they stopped just in front of his cell. Then the familiar sound of a door being unlocked shattered the silence. Jervis could only watch in horror as the door handle shuddered and twisted until the lock clicked, and the door shoved opened.

For a few frightening seconds nothing happened, then a figure emerged from the darkness and Jervis gasped.

A tall, thin and ragged scarecrow like being stood before him, dressed in tattered strips of black fabric and a battered hat.

"Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?" The nightmarish figure spoke, giving a little bow at the end of its sentence.

Jervis blinked. The voice was muffled and distorted but he could still recognize it as clear as daylight.

"Jonathan?!"

The scarecrow like figure gave another bow before straightening up and ripping off its mask.

"Who else?" The pale face of his beloved, now uncovered, smirked at him. 

Jervis threw his head back as he let out a joyous burst of laughter, all the tension of the day draining away from him at the sight of his beloved. 

"Oh my dear this is- this is such a _wonderful, unexpected surprise_! But what are you doing here?"

"I'm breaking you out." Jonathan said calmly. 

Oh this was too good to be true.

"Does that mean you will join me in my search of Wonderland? You will come with me?" He asked, barely able to contain the yearning and hope in his voice.

"Yes, Jervis. We are leaving, _together_." Jonathan whispered.

He looked straight at his lover then, and his pale blue eyes were bright and burning with a fire that Jervis knew all to well. He saw the same madness in his own eyes everyday in the mirror. 

"Those morons can all burn in hell for all I care. I _won't_ let them separate us." The thin redhead continued, his voice dissolving in a growl as he bared his teeth with murderous rage.

Jervis felt his smile grew so much that it was probably threatening to tear his face in two. Jonathan had finally made his choice and he had chosen him! There would be no more hiding, no more pretending.

Jonathan was one of them now. 

Without further hesitation Jervis grasped Jonathan's hand and pulled himself up, swooping his beloved up and into his arms for a hug as he did. Jonathan made a little 'oouf!' sound but didn't protest, even returning the hug briefly before he pulled away gently.

"We need to leave now Jervis, before the guards noticed I tempered with the video camera system." He whispered, though his arms stayed wrapped around his lover.

"Of course, lead the way my dear."

They left the cell with their hands still tightly intertwined. The Mad Hatter and his Scarecrow, forever joined as they both go down the rabbit hole together. 

And nothing would stand in their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jervis never noticed he had somehow cast a veil over his own eyes until Dr. Crane ripped it apart.

"HOW _**DARE**_ THEY?!"  
  
Another torn book hit the wall before falling down to join the mess of broken glass and other items on the floor of his living-room as Jonathan screamed in frustration and fury.  
  
The thin redhead had been tearing his small apartment apart for the last hour, something he would have been appalled at not long ago. But right now he couldn't bring himself to care that anyone seeing him at that instant would think him completely out of control.  
  
Those blasted morons had dared to fire him and it was all Young's fault. If she hadn't snitched to Dr. Arkham he wouldn't be in this mess. Not that he cared about the job itself, frankly he had had enough of his ' _colleagues_ '. But being fired meant he could no longer see his lover and that was an absolute _**no**_.  
  
It was his worst fear come true.  
  
And everything had been going so well, he thought brokenly as he collapsed onto the floor, spent and exhausted.  
  
Jervis had made him feel good about himself and for the first time in his life he had been truly happy. He had never hurt or used the smaller blond - Jervis had been a more than willing participant in their affair - but they refused to hear him out, choosing instead to discard him like just another criminal. All his hard work was brushed aside, never mind the real progress he had actually made with Jervis.  
  
Stupid Young and stupid Arkham! Couldn't they see that they were doing more harm than good?! So what if he broke one tiny little rule, what they did never hurt anybody.  
  
Jervis was _his_ patient, _his!_ How dare they take him away from him when he was the only one who made any improvement? Nobody else understood Jervis like he did, is was only natural that they grew close. He never tried to abuse his position to give Jervis privileges so _why why_ _why_ -  
  
Jonathan grind his teeth as he suddenly remembered Joan's shocked and disappointed face.  
  
With a yell he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on - a CD case that Jervis had secretly got him - and threw it at the wall. They would pay, all of them. He had swore he would never let anyone dictate his life again, especially not more bullies. He wasn't about to go back on his promise now.  
  
There was nothing wrong with their relationship. There couldn't be because there was nothing wrong with _love_. Jervis spend too much time teaching him that lesson for him to forget it now.  
  
But what could he do? He was forbidden from going near Arkham again and surely the guards knew it by now. Young ( _off with her head!_ ) must already be planning how to use his lover to further her career and Leland was lost to him. He had no control over the situation anymore, just like back when he-  
  
Jonathan froze as a thought suddenly struck him.  
  
The redhead blinked, rage forgotten as he slowly walked toward what was left of his bookshelf. He grabbed a well-used book on the top shelf and glanced at the cover of _Sleepy Hollow_.  
  
It was his first copy of the book that defined his childhood and one of the only memories he had kept of his past. The book was barely holding onto its treads, the back had been torn with a knife and the front cover was burned in several spots but he had never been able to let go of it. Feverishly he traced the single word carved into the back with shaking fingers.  
  
_Scarecrow._  
  
Something snapped inside him. Slowly, Jonathan's lips twisted into a smile. Now he knew what to do.  
  
Jonathan left the destroyed living-room and went to his bedroom without a backward glance, eyes bright and possessed with his new understanding. He threw opened his closet, took the sewing box he kept there and dropped its content onto the floor. Then he began to work.  
  
His long fingers were quick and steady and Jonathan started humming as the needle danced across the rough fabric, lips still curled into a twisted smile.  
  
_Yes, yes! stone flinging._  
_Laugh as you may,_  
_Woe may be bringing_  
_Upon you some day._  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well at least they are giving hell to the asylum for covering up the fact that another of their doctors has gone cuckoo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Batman and its characters belong to DC. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don’t make any profit of it.

Jonathan was feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable, his body limp and completely relaxed for the first time in months. He hummed a little as he pressed his face into his pillow with a content sigh, slowly emerging from his previous slumber as he became aware of the world around him.  
  
After a few minutes he shifted on the bed, trying to get into another position, and noticed his body was slightly sore. Jonathan's lips curled into a smile at the memories. Last night had been _very_ good.   
  
"Good morning my dear!" A familiar voice suddenly broke the silence.  
  
Jonathan's head snapped up, his sharp blue eyes meeting the stormy blue of his lover. Jervis was standing before him clad only in a pair of blue pajama bottoms and holding a tray in his hands. Jonathan saw a glass of fruit juice, toasts, jam, two cups of steaming tea and even some cake on the tray.  
  
"Hello Jervis," He smiled at the blond. "I see you made breakfast."  
  
He pushed himself up on his elbows and was offered a piece of toast that he took gratefully.  
  
"Of course my love~~! It would be simply _improper_ of me not to take care of my lady." Jervis declared before setting the tray on the nearby night table and sitting down next to the redhead.  
  
Jonathan merely rolled his eyes and took a bite of his buttered toast. He was used to Jervis' pet names and mannerisms and thus he didn't feel as annoyed as he probably should be at being called a lady. Becoming a criminal had a way of changing one's priorities.  
  
It had already been three weeks since he broke the Mad Hatter out of Arkham and so far his life couldn't have been better. No moronic colleagues, no rude and unruly patients, no silly things such as ethics and morals holding him back... He had even started working on his fear toxin again for the first time since he left Gotham University. He had foolishly stopped his experiments after he was almost fired, fearing society's judgment. But not anymore, he thought with a grin.  
  
His life was now so carefree, so _blissful_ , that he couldn't believe it took him so long to come around. He felt liberated at last and he was enjoying every moment he spend with Jervis, whether it was helping him with their upcoming first heist together or simply talking. For once in his life Jonathan truly felt alive.  
  
Stifling a yawn Jonathan finished his toast and took another one, smiling as his blond lover sneakily stole his toast to feed him a piece of cake instead.   
  
They enjoyed their breakfast in peace for a while, sharing food and exchanging news about what was happening in Gotham, Jervis stealing kisses from Jonathan every once in a while.  
  
When they were done Jervis excused himself briefly, leaving the room before coming back quickly with a newspaper in hand.  
  
"You should read the first page." The blond giggled excitedly.  
  
Jonathan's eyebrow rose, his curiosity picked. He grabbed the newspaper and started reading, wondering what could have got his little lover so excited. A few seconds later he was sniggering.  
  
" _Rogue Escapes after Seducing His Doctor_." He read aloud.   
  
"I can't believe they made me sound like another Harley. And apparently, you are a sexual predator."  
  
He shook his head in disbelief as he continued reading the article.   
  
"' _A likely story indeed!'_ " Jervis nodded, obviously sharing his point of view.  
  
Jonathan just kept shaking his head, until he finally closed the newspaper and threw it on the night table.  
  
"Well at least they are giving hell to the asylum for covering up the fact that another of their doctors has gone _cuckoo._.." Jonathan snorted.  
  
Jervis, who had remained standing until there, sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into his embrace.  
  
"They know nothing my love. And thankfully, their foolishness gave us plenty of time to finish our plan." The blond said, resting his chin on Jonathan's shoulder.  
  
"Yes..." He murmured softly.   
  
A few weeks earlier he would have been appalled at his casual disregard of all human conscience. Now he revealed in it and when Jervis pulled him into an intense kiss he threw himself into it without hesitation.   
  
" _'We'll blow the thing there out, we'll smoke the monster out!'_ "   
  
His lover sang for him and he sang back, the two of them lost in their own world.  
  
" _London Bridge is falling down_ ,  
 _Falling down, falling down,_  
 _Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman was silent at her side but she knew he was also watching the two rogues he had brought in earlier that night.

"How are they?"  
  
Joan Leland tore her eyes away from the glass pane as the deep voice of Batman pulled her from her thoughts.  
  
"Physically they will be alright. They only suffer from a couple of bruises." She said clinically and only the slight tightening of her mouth betrayed her emotional state. "But mentally... that's a completely different story. " She sighed before looking back through the glass at her latest charges.  
  
Batman was silent at her side but she knew he was also watching the two rogues he had brought in earlier that night. How could he not? For the second time one of Arkham's doctors had joined the mad house. One who had been her friend. It was depressing enough to make her want to burst into tears.  
  
Said rogues were currently cuddling on the main couch - the rec room was pretty much empty at this time of the night- and quietly laughing to themselves. Jervis was his usual happy self though he seemed more aware of his surroundings and Jonathan...   
  
Jonathan Crane was smiling in spite of his situation, looking more content and alive than she ever remembered him. And despite being on the other side of the glass the thin man had never looked more at home. His eyes, which used to be so calm, now burned with a fire she didn't understand and it frightened her because she no longer recognized the man she had worked with for the last few years.   
  
This man was a stranger with a homicidal persona, wild and full of rage and just as obsessed as his current companion. The fear toxin that her former colleague had created during his time with Jervis was definite proof of that. Jonathan Crane had snapped when he was dismissed after his relationship with Jervis was exposed, unleashing whatever mental disorders he may have had previously to his involvement with the Mad Hatter. It made her wonder how damaged Jonathan was and how they had all missed it.  
  
Joan shook her head at the thought, suddenly wishing she had listened to her guts sooner. She had felt something was amiss between the two men - _they had become a little too close a little too fast_ \- yet nothing had ever hinted that Jonathan would break Tetch out of Arkham or that he would run away with the blond to go on a rampage on the city.  
  
She watched as Jervis gently grabbed the redhead's hand and brought it to his lips and that was when she turned away.   
  
"I don't know what is worse, seeing Jonathan as a patient or wondering about what could have been. He was so brilliant..." She said almost to herself.  
  
"Most of them are geniuses in their field." Batman's deep voice startled her for he had been quiet until then. "Tetch, Nygma... even Harley and the Joker."  
  
Joan bristled at this and threw a sharp look at the Dark Knight.   
  
"They are nothing like Harley and Joker!" At Batman's questioning look she took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of her nose before she continued. "I'm sorry, it's just... I had this same conversation with Dr. Young earlier."  
  
"So you don't believe their situation is similar?" He asked her.  
  
Joan nodded.   
  
"Jonathan's relationship with Tetch is completely different, despite the similarities. I watched them together before this whole mess started and I can tell you this, they actually genuinely care for each others. Just look at them." She gestured toward the glass with her hand.   
  
Batman seemed to consider her words before he glanced through the window pane just in time to see Two-Face enter the rec-room.   
  
He watched as the rogue approached the couple, Tetch immediately sitting up straighter. But what struck Batman was the blond's fierce expression as he moved instinctively to put himself between the other villain and his lover. The Hatter was ready to confront the stronger criminal to defend Crane if Harvey shown the slightest bit of hostility, regardless of his smaller stature. The smaller man had yet to let go of Scarecrow's hand, as if daring the other to say anything.  
  
Batman remained silent as he observed the latest members of his rogue gallery but somehow, she knew he understood. Her feeling was confirmed when the Dark Knight finally turned to her.  
  
"Maybe there is hope for them then, if they can truly love each other."  
  
Joan smiled and, for the first time since Jonathan disappeared, felt a ray of hope for her friend and her patient.


End file.
